


For you I’d do anything

by TheJaniMarki



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Happy Ending, Langa is gay, M/M, MatchaBlossom, Post Episode 9, Pre Episode 10, im sorry this kinda sucks, renga, so is Reki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaniMarki/pseuds/TheJaniMarki
Summary: After a long talk with Miya, Reki realizes there’s only one way he can keep Langa from racing Adam, and he intends to make it happen.....Sorry if this sucks, I wrote it on a whim I promise I’m usually better at writing than this
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 268





	For you I’d do anything

The crowd erupts with noise, and Miya watches with a frown as Langa beats Joe. Eveyone around him is screaming, handing over money and chattering about the major upset “snow” had just pulled.

But Miya can’t do anything but frown. Something in Langa’s eyes tells him that Reki was near by, and that’s confirmed as he sees Langa immediately take off in the other direction, ignoring Joe and clutching his broken board in his hands.

Miya feels his heart break for Langa, and he feels his own sadness settle in. Reki was the first person to show him true friendship, and Miya, while he’d never admit it, loved Reki like the big brother he never had.

As Langa runs off, Miya turns and walks to the entrance of S. He waits and leans against the chain link fence, watching the crowd.

Soon enough, he sees a hooded boy walk to the gates. He hides behind a group of people, but listens in.

“You sure kid?”

“Yeah, I don’t need it anymore.” Miya hears Reki’s voice, and he frowns.

He hears Reki walk away, and he follows. He stops at the security guard, asking what that boy had just given him.

The security guard holds up and S pin, and Miya frowns, snatching it. The guard doesn’t say anything, and Miya runs off, following behind Reki.

🛹🛹🛹

Miya trails Reki all the way to his house, and watches as Reki climbs through his window. He doesn’t close it, so Miya takes that opportunity to hop inside.

As he climbs through the window, Reki doesn’t even seem phased. Miya sees him laying in his bed, staring intently at his phone.

He hears a video, and the voices of Langa and Reki. They’re talking about skateboarding and he hears Langa fall, followed by Reki’s laughter.

Miya climbs all the way in and kicks off his shoes, climbing into Reki’s bed and sitting at the edge.

Reki moves his feet from under the blankets, not moving his eyes from the screen of his phone.  
“What are you doing here?” Reki asks, his voice full of sadness. Miya settles in his spot and crosses his arms.

“Why’d you give away your S pin?”

The question doesn’t catch Reki off guard, and he sighs. He knows Miya must have followed him, and he tears his eyes away from his phone to look at the boy.

Miya takes the pin out of his pocket and tosses it to Reki, who catches it with one hand.

“I don’t need it anymore.” 

Miya frowns, and he feels his bottom lip quiver. Reki was done skating? That couldn’t be right.

“What do you mean? Don’t you like us anymore? Or do you think you’re too cool for us now?”

Miya’s words are bitter, but he doesn’t mean for them to be.

However Reki laughs, turning and laying on his back.  
“You couldn’t be more wrong there Miya. I’m just some average guy. I don’t deserve to stand with you and the others. You’re all leagues above me.”

Miya furrows his brows.  
“That’s not-“

“Be honest Miya. You’ve heard what they say at S right? I’m just the weird red head who hangs out with ‘snow.’ I couldn’t be less of a bystander.”

Miya tries, but fails to hold back his angry tears. He had heard a few fleeting comments, but he hadn’t known it was so severe. He also didn’t know how personally Reki took those comments. 

Reki had always been the one to uplift everyone in their group, even the adults like Cherry and Joe. He was always so bright and happy, always smiling. 

He hid his sadness so well none of them even noticed it was there.

Miya lets his tears slip past his eyes, and he hiccups. He tries to wipe them away, but the damn has broken and he lets out a small cry.

This gets Reki up, and he panics. Even in his time of need, he was tending to his friends, and it made Miya even more emotional.

“Miya?! What’s wrong?!”

Miya lunges for Reki, wrapping his arms around the red head and crying into his shoulder. Reki is quick to hug him back, patting his head in that soothing way he did.

“I miss you! We all do! Langa especially! It’s no fun without you there! You saw Langa tonight! He didn’t care at all until he saw you!! And Shadow and Joe and Cherry miss you too!” 

Reki’s eyes go wide as Miya cries, and he opens his mouth to speak before Miya continues.

“Who cares if you aren’t as good!! We can help! You taught Langa how to skateboard! I’m sure he’d help you! And I can teach you some new tricks if you want!! Just come back!”

Miya isn’t holding anything back anymore, and Reki feels his own tears welling in his eyes. He closes his mouth, hugging Miya tighter.

“You’re our friend! So lean on us!” 

Reki nods, patting Miya’s head. He pulls back and wipes the boys tears, smiling down at him.  
“I’m sorry Miya. I’m pretty selfish aren’t I?” 

Miya sniffles and wipes his nose with the sleeves of his sweatshirt, using his other arm to weakly punch Reki in the arm.  
“Yeah you stupid slime, you’re a heartless jerk.” 

Miya doesn’t mean it, and Reki picks up on his usual bratty tone. He smiles, letting out another laugh and petting Miya’s head again.  
“I’ll come with you to S tomorrow ok? I wanna watch your next match up anyway.”

Miya doesn’t want to reveal he’s excited, but he lets a smile slip, and he nods.

“You better not bail.”

With a chuckle, Reki shakes his head.  
“I wouldn’t dare.”

🛹🛹🛹

Reki’s nervous as he walks back through the gates of S. He has his hood up to hide his face still, as he’s not entirely comfortable, but he’s wearing a clean sweatshirt and his headband, his S pinned to his hoodie.

They get in easily, and Miya leads him over to a secluded area with a large tree. As they walk through the crowd of people, Reki’s eyes go wide as he sees Cherry sitting under the tree in a wheelchair. He’s got his usual costume on, but his skateboard is no where, and his leg is wrapped in a cast.

Before he can think about what he’s saying or doing, Reki runs past Miya and to Cherry.  
“Cherry! What the hell happened?! Are you ok?!” 

His voice seems to startle Cherry, as well as Joe and Shadow. Reki notices Langa isn’t around, but he ignores it, instead running up to Cherry feeling extremely worried. 

“Did Adam do this?! When did this happen?? Are you ok? You shouldn’t be here you should be resting!” Reki rambles quickly, but Cherry hears every word. Joe and Shadow still seemed shocked to see him. 

However Reki is cut off as Cherry hauls off and smacks him, and Reki yelps in pain. He jumps back, rubbing his cheek and groaning.

Cherry smiles smally before turning in his wheelchair, putting his cheek in his palm.  
“I’m fine. The real question is, where the hell have you been?”

His voice is one of a concerned father, and Reki can’t tell if he’s happy that Cherry was worried or annoyed that he just got smacked. 

Frowning, Reki looks away. He brings his hand up and putting it on his hood where his neck would be, tapping his foot.  
“I just-“

“Welcome back everyone!!”  
His words are cut off, and he groans as he hears Adam’s voice over the speakers.

Miya flinches next to him at the volume, and Cherry just groans. Joe puts his hand on Reki’s shoulder, the entire group looking to the giant screen that projected the stage.

“I’m sure you’re all so excited for the next race! This will determine who competes in the finals!”

Reki growls, and despite Langa not being around he feels the deep need to protect the boy. 

“So! Lets get this show on the road!! Our next race will be!-“

He pulls from his box, and he smirks.  
“Snow!” He announces, giggling about how he hopes it’s him who gets to race snow.

But of course it’s not, and Reki can’t help but exhale in relief. Instead, Miya’s name is pulled, and Adam whines before telling everyone the race will start in 5 minutes.

Turning away from Cherry, Reki looks at Miya. He frowns, moving away from Joe’s reassuringly grip and walking to Miya.  
“Miya, I’m rooting for you.” He says, and smiles down at the boy.

Miya smiles, but it’s a reluctant one, and he runs off with his board to the starting line. Shadow is grumbling about having to go against Adam, and how he was probably going to end up in the hospital.

Joe is standing with Cherry, and they’re looking at Reki expectantly. Reki sighs and frowns.

He knows for a fact Langa will win against Miya, and there’s no way Shadow can beat Adam. Reki shivers at the thought of Langa and Adam having to face off once more.

Cherry is saying something, calling his name, but Reki isn’t listening as he mumbles.

How could he stop Langa from having to race Adam? He didn’t want to lose Langa, despite having pushed him away. He feels extremely guilty, and he wants Langa to be safe no matter what.

He racks his brain for an answer, and as one dawns on him he smiles. It’s a long shot, and it may not work.

But Reki has to try.

He tunes back in, ignoring Cherry yelling at him and turning to Shadow.

“Shadow, I need a favor.”

🛹🛹🛹

Langa and Miya’s race ends as expected. It’s a close one, but Langa still wins.

But he feels defeated as he does, skating on a board that doesn’t feel like his own. Miya looks upset as well, more for Langa, and he guides his friend back to their usual spot.

Miya wants to tell Langa Reki is there, but he knows they need to work out there shit, and it’ll better for Langa to see Reki with his own eyes first. 

However as they walk up, Reki is nowhere, and Cherry is muttering nervously. Joe is sitting on the ground sipping a soda, and Shadow is next to him under the shade.

Miya abandons Langa, running up with the blue haired boy not far behind.  
“Where the hell is Reki?!” He asks, and he hears Langa gasp from behind him.

“Reki’s here?” Langa’s voice is hopeful, and Miya can hear the desperation in his voice.

Cherry hasn’t snapped out of his head, and Joe sighs.  
“Kids crazy.” Is all he says, and Miya’s about to snap when the intercoms come back on.

They announce the next race, however Miya notices that Shadow is still sitting with Joe, and he frowns.

He stares at the intercoms as he sees Adam standing alone, and he connects the dots.

Miya whips back around to Cherry, looking panicked.  
“Don’t tell me he-“ 

But Miya is cut off, and Langa turns to the large screens in confusion. He’s still wondering where Reki is, and he’s confused as to why Shadow hasn’t gone for his race yet.

He watches silently as he sees Adam standing alone, people around him whispering about a forfeit.

He waits another moment, and he sees Adam open his mouth to call an automatic win when there are gasps, and Langa sees a hooded figure walk onto the screen. 

Miya seems to be panicking next to him, but Langa is so confused, and he keeps watching in the hopes that it’ll bring some clarity.

Langa watches, and as the coms zoom in, the familiar sweatshirt the boy wears strikes a cord within Langa.

He feels the air being sucked from his lungs, and he cringes as he sees Reki’s lips move, probably saying something about how he’s taking this race.

Langa begins to panic, and he can barely pay attention as Adam nods to Reki, a devilish smirk gracing his lips.

He looks at Reki like he’s a rag doll, and Langa’s breathing begins to become heavier as he remembers what Adam had done to Reki last time.

“Reki!” He hears himself shout, and he moves to run for the starting line when he feels Joe’s hand clasp down his shoulder.

Langa turns back to the older man with wild eyes, and Joe sighs, shaking his head.  
“Sorry kid, but Reki needs to do this.” Is all Joe says, and Langa frowns.

“But-“

“No buts, unless you want me to physically restraint you.”

Langa frowns at Joe, but he knows the older man is being completely serious. He sighs, deflating.

Joe seems satisfied with that, and lets him go, going back and sitting with Cherry.

Langa sits with Miya and Shadow, tapping his foot nervously as he watches Adam and Reki prepare for the race.

He’s sweating, and he plays with his hands as the loud sound of the starting bell beeps.

One, two, three, four.

Langa holds his breath, and as the fifth horn rings, Adam and Reki take off, not stopping or waiting for anyone.

And Langa can’t do anything but watch.

🛹🛹🛹

Reki sticks his tongue out of his mouth slightly as he concentrates. He’s not far behind Adam, and he manages to dodge the mans usual moves.

Adam seems vaguely interested, but more so at the fact that he thinks Reki will go down easily like last time.

He waits until Adam connects their skateboards again, and as he reaches for Reki’s wrists, Reki swings at Adam before he can get a hold of him.

He catches the man off guard, smacking him straight in the face and feeling a snap against his knuckles.  
“That ones for Cherry!” 

Adam seems surprised as Reki punches him, and before he can move Reki punches him in the stomach.

Adam doubles over, but Reki grabs him, wrapping their fingers together.  
“Lets tango Adam!” 

Reki takes his opportunity and spins them around, using Adam’s move against him. Adam seems disoriented. He had clearly underestimated Reki because of their last beef, but this time Reki knows what the expect.

They speed past a turn, Reki still holding Adam tight in his grip.  
“You!- you will not hinder me! I will skate with my Eve!” Adam yells as he finally regains his footing.

However Reki kicks their skateboards apart, watching as Adam growls.  
“He’s not your eve! His name is Langa!” 

With that Reki focuses back into the trail. He knows he’s pissed off Adam, and he knows he’s fucked if Adam catches up. 

He thinks back to Joe’s race with Langa, and he grunts, lowering himself down and pushing his legs out. His upper body strength isn’t at Joe’s level, so he keeps on knee in his board to steady himself.

He can hear screaming and shouting around him, but he ignores it. He hears Adam catching up, and he curses under his breath.

He stands again quickly, bracing for Adam to grab him, but as they circle another bend Adam races past him. They’re about to head downhill, and Reki sucks in a sharp breath.

‘Fuck, he’s gonna use love hug.’ His thoughts echo in his head, and he takes a deep breath as he tries to think about how he can dodge this.

He thinks back to what he felt before during their last beef, that crazy vision he saw coming to mind, and he frowns. 

‘I need to close my eyes.’ He thinks, and as Adam begins to turn he does.

He hears more screaming, but he drowns it out, listening for Adam’s voice.  
“Love hug!”

Reki hears it close to him, and he vaguely feels Adam’s presence near him before he pivots to the right as hard as he can and jumps.

He can feel the air around him, and the vague feeling of Adam underneath him.

Opening his eyes, Reki gasps as he sees just how high he’s gone, and he thinks back to when Langa dodged love hug.

‘I did it! Langa! Did you see that?!’

Reki’s board hits the ground with force, but he manages to keep himself steady. His adrenaline is pumping, and he races down the hill.

He knows Adam isn’t far behind, but he smirks as the wind rushes past him.  
‘I won’t let him anywhere near Langa.’

🛹🛹🛹

Langa watches in wonder as Reki soars through the air, his eyes closed and a large smile on his face.

He hears Miya cheer loudly next to him, and Joe letting out a surprised breath.

It’s a blur, and Langa knows Reki’s skating for him. Langa can almost hear Reki’s voice in his head, and he feels tears welling in his eyes.

The rest of the race leaves Langa breathless, and as Reki crosses the finish line first, the whole of S erupts in screaming. 

Reki is laughing as he falls of his skateboard board and tumbled to the ground, and Langa begins running, not waiting for Shadow to bring the car as he takes off for the finish line.

🛹🛹🛹

Reki’s breathing is heavy as he lays on his back, his arms spread out as he hears everyone around him screaming. He hears Adam stomp over to him, standing over Reki menacingly.

He smirks up at Adam, his whole body feeling sore as he comes off his high.  
“Looks like you won’t be racing Langa after all.”

A vein pops in Adam’s head, and he groans as he goes to stomp on Reki’s chest, however he’s grabbed by a man in a baseball hat.

Adam struggles against the man, screaming about ‘his eve’ while being pulled away, and Reki can’t help but laugh.

The crowd is still going crazy over the major upset, and Reki swells with pride. 

He did it. He beat Adam.

He avenged himself and Cherry, and kept Langa away from the creep.

“REKI!” 

Miya’s voice is louder than the rest, and Reki sits up as he sees Miya running for him. 

Miya crashes into Reki at full force, almost sending the two to the ground again. He’s shaking Reki back and forth by his shoulders, making the older teen laugh.  
“You did it!! You beat Adam!!”

He smirks, his eyes sparkling.  
“Don’t tell me you doubted my abilities? That’s cold Miya.”

Normally, Miya would retort with a nasty comment or a smack to the head, but instead he laughs, standing and pulling Reki with him.

Reki feels wobbly on his legs but balances himself quickly, and he smiles as he hears Shadow yelling.

He turns to the direction Miya had came from, and he smiles as he sees his friends. He makes eye contact with Langa, and before he can say a word Langa is running at him just as Miya had.

Before he can comprehend what’s happening, Langa’s arms are wrapped around Reki, squeezing him so tightly it almost hurts.

He immediately hugs back with just as much force, as if on instinct. Reki leans his head against Langa’s, his voice close to his ear.  
“I’m sorry Langa.” He says in a whisper, but Langa shakes his head quickly.

“No, I’m sorry. I broke our promise.”

Now Reki shakes his head, and he smiles.  
“It’s ok.” 

The two hug for a moment longer before Reki pulls away. Langa looks upset at the loss of contact, but his eyes brighten as Reki hold out his fist.  
“Friends?” Reki asks, and Langa smiles, nodding his head and bumping Reki’s fist with his own.

Reki feels Miya hugging him around the waist, cheering that they’ve made up. Shadow runs up and pulls Reki and Langa into a group hug, and Reki laughs.

Joe and Cherry walk up, and he sees Cherry smile slyly at him.  
“That was one mean punch.” Cherry’s voice is content, but also full of pride.

Reki snickers, nodding.  
“Had to avenge you in some way!” 

At this Cherry laughs, laying his cheek in his palm.  
“That you did.”

“Dude! That was awesome the way you used Adam’s moves against him! So cool!” Shadow suddenly gushes, and Miya joins in, complimenting Reki on his posture.

Joe and Cherry watch as the kids gush over Reki, Langa latched onto his arm like Reki would fade away if he didn’t.

With a chuckle, Joe turns to Cherry and snickers, pointing to Langa as he blushes at Reki.  
“How long do you think until one of them confesses?” He asks.

Scoffing, Cherry crosses his arm. He looks like he wants to say this conversation is childish, but he doesn’t, and Joe smiles as he responds.  
“With Langa? Not long.”

Laughing, Joe leans against Cherry’s wheelchair, shaking his head.  
“No way! Reki’s totally gonna be the one to spill the beans first.” Joe replies.

Cherry sighs, smacking Joe away from him.  
“You stupid gorilla. Langa will surely be the first.” 

“Wanna bet?” 

“How much?” 

“100 bucks”

“On two kids confessing their feelings? Really?”

“You chicken?”

“Ugh! You’re really an idiot! Fine! It’s a deal!”


End file.
